


Home

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Because I miss MiMin so much, F/F, Fluff, Mimin - Freeform, Slight depictions of mature, but definitely no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Because home will always be in each other's arms.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of content of MiMin makes me want to write more MiMin instead.
> 
> The M in MM means mature. JK! Slight depictions of mature content, but nothing too detailed, and certainly no smut.
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

If there was one thing that's close to being a safe haven for Minnie, it would be the place she goes home to every night and the first thing she would feel when she wakes up in the morning. The special touch that made the room warmer somehow, and her heart a lot lighter; her worries instantly vanishing into thin air as the comforting scent softly filled her nose. She’d smile in delight, and without a doubt, she’d always say:

“I know a place!” Minnie proudly declared, scooting closer to Miyeon.

She wrapped her arms around the Korean’s waist, burying herself in between the crook of the older girl’s neck while giggling playfully.

“Where?” Miyeon asked but naturally embraced Minnie back nonetheless.

Upon hearing Miyeon’s confused question, Minnie sighed. She was aware of how clueless the Korean could be, but she wished that Miyeon could catch what she was saying even in this one particular moment. Regardless, this specific personality of the older girl was something Minnie adored. Despite being annoyed with it most of the time, she would never deny how adorable Miyeon looked with every pout and frown she makes.

“Here,” Minnie mumbled, tightening her arms around Miyeon’s. “My safe space.”

And if Miyeon thought Minnie couldn’t be more endearing, once again, she was proven wrong. For this confident Thai suddenly, and slowly, hovered on top of her, hands slipping under her shirt to roam around the bareness of her skin whilst gazing lovingly. For a moment, Miyeon forgot what breathing meant. She was too captivated by the magnetic force of Minnie’s enthralling orbs that she didn’t realize Minnie had unbuttoned her jeans already, her fingers teasingly trailed along the waistband of her undergarment.

“I thought your safe space was in my arms,” She teased, a little breathless. She let out an inaudible gasp of surprise when Minnie slid her finger on top of her clothed mound, smirking wickedly as she did so.

“It is,” Minnie replied softly. “Always been.”

If there was one thing that's close to being a safe haven for Miyeon, it would be the place she goes home to every night and the first thing she would feel when she wakes up in the morning. The special touch that made the room warmer somehow, and her heart a lot lighter; her worries instantly vanishing into thin air as the comforting scent softly filled her nose. She’d smile in amusement, and without a doubt, she’d always say:

“I know a place…” Miyeon repeated what Minnie previously said, chuckling softly when she felt the smile on her lover’s lips who bashfully buried her face in Miyeon’s neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses and marks to assert her territory.

“Where?” came the soft, albeit husky response of the Thai.

“Here.”

With that, Miyeon suddenly flipped their position, smirking victoriously as she did so. “My safe space.”

Minnie scoffed. “I hate you.”

She tried to reclaim her position, but Miyeon—despite looking so slim—was incredibly strong with the way her hands had pinned Minnie on the bed. The older girl shook her head, leaning down to softly brush her lips against the Thai’s nose.

“Behave.” She commanded.

Unsurprisingly, it made Minnie froze, breath hitching from Miyeon’s dominant lead, and the way Miyeon’s hand softly caressed her warm skin, nails digging softly, which then created a gentle and pleasurable pain.

“Ah! Miyeon…” Minnie breathed, then groaned. “Stop being a tease!” She whined.

Miyeon didn’t seem to hear Minnie’s pleas as she went down and positioned herself in between Minnie’s legs, hands running lightly from the Thai’s knee then to her thigh, before softly brushing a finger above her lover’s core.

The agonizingly slow pace of Miyeon was sending Minnie into a spiral of frustration and excitement. She bit her lip and moaned, her chest heaving while her eyes glazed adoringly and seductively to the Korean, who equally matched her stare with a soft, yet passionate one.

“I love you.” Miyeon blurted out, eyes locked with Minnie before she finally pulled the Thai’s jeans off. “Please don’t forget that.”

Suddenly, Minnie stretched out her arms whilst her eyes hazily looked at Miyeon’s. For a moment, Miyeon only stared at the open invitation, her heart quietly soaring in glee as she appreciates the scene below her.

Minnie was too cute and hot at the same time!

With her lover’s half-naked body gloriously presented in front of her, how could Minnie even act so delicate during their intimate session? Eventually, Miyeon smiled and inevitably crawled herself into Minnie’s warm embrace. How could she not?

“I love you, too,” She heard Minnie whisper in her ear, and she smiled. But that smile was quickly replaced with a surprised look when Minnie suddenly flipped their position.

“Gotcha!” The Thai winked.

“You tricked me!” Miyeon grumbled.

“Not really,” Minnie chuckled, then pecked Miyeon’s lips. “Let’s stay like this for a while.”

With that, Minnie settled herself on top of Miyeon’s chest and sighed contently. The latter just chortled and ran a hand through Minnie’s hair, the other resting on top of the Thai’s back.

“You know, of all places that I love,” Minnie started, yawning delightfully midway. “Your arms will always be my favorite.”

Even though they were just about to make love, but suddenly Minnie decided to be wholesome, and regardless that the Thai was already half-naked, Miyeon couldn’t really complain whenever Minnie would switch to being an affectionate kitten unexpectedly. In fact, of all the things they’ve done and will probably do in the future, caging Minnie in her arms tenderly would always be a choice she’d pick in a heartbeat!

“You’ll fall asleep,” Miyeon half teased and half stated matter-of-factly.

“I won’t,” But Minnie had let out another yawn for the third time already.

Pulling the duvet up to cover their bodies, Miyeon planted a soft kiss on Minnie’s head before she re-positioned herself comfortably to cuddle the Thai who’s still on top of her. She smiled when she realized Minnie’s eyes were already close, and her breathing was as soft as the clouds.

“Goodnight, love.” She muttered before Miyeon eventually allowed sleep to take over her as well.

If there was one thing that's close to being a safe haven for Minnie and Miyeon, it would be the place they go home to every night and the first thing they would feel when they wake up in the morning. The special touch that made the room warmer somehow, and their hearts a lot lighter; their worries instantly vanishing into thin air as the comforting scent softly filled their nose. They’d smile in contentment, and without a doubt, they’d proudly say:

_“You're home.”_


End file.
